1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration sensing equipment to monitor the operating conditions of mechanical assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates specifically to the use of an inexpensive type of sensor and the low cost conditioning electronics developed exclusively for use with it. These products are normally used on automobile engines to sense a particular type of vibration normally referred to as engine detonation. The invention described herein makes use of the same low cost components specifically developed for the automotive mass market and applies them to general vibration monitoring on industrial equipment, especially stationary engines and their driven loads and accessories.